Dégénérescence d’une Narcisse
by leoline
Summary: Pauvre petite plante sauvage, poussée dans les bois, elle venait de tomber comme bien d'autres dans l'atmosphère malsaine et factice où elle allait languir et se faner.LOTI, Mariage, 1882
1. Chapter 1

Et me voici donc revenu avec une nouvelle fic !

Avouez que je vous manquez (si si au fond de vous !)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

A bientôt

Léo

Chapitre 1

_Et sur une petite table, des narcisses à très longues tiges mouraient, comme des âmes_ (MIRBEAU, _Journal femme ch._, 1900,

La salle était bruyante. Tout le monde semblait s'agiter autour d'elle. Elle fêtait aujourd'hui ses dix-neuf ans. D'un côté, sa mère se tenait droite comme « i » et de l'autre son père, tout aussi fier.

Des personnes se présentaient devant elle. Elle serrait des mains, souriait, acquiesçait, mais on pouvait lire dans son regard, tout le désespoir du monde.

Elle aurait dû écouter son cousin quand il était encore temps. Elle aurait dû fuir cette famille de cinglés, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage et avait toujours cru que tout s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, le jour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire, tout allait basculer. On allait lui présenter un homme, un homme qui deviendrait son mari. Un homme a qui elle devrait se donner corps et âme, un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas !

Qui a dit qu'il était simple d'être une sang pure ? Qui a dit que la vie de château était agréable ? Elle l'aurait bien tuée sur place, la personne qui avait dit de telles absurdités !

Non ! Décidément, rien n'était simple. Rien n'était agréable, et sa vie prenait peu à peu la couleur de son nom : Black, définitivement Black ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

Alors comment allez vous ?

Bon commençons par remercier Melle Black, mik katryn et ma petite Diabella pour leur reviews

Diabella : quel plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, peux tu me redonner ton mail, s'il te plait, Bis

Aller la suite et comme en effet le chapitre 1 était court je vous mets deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !!

Bonne lecture

Léo

Chapitre 2

Il était temps que les présentations et les formalités cessent. Ses yeux la piquaient de plus en plus, elle sentait ce flot de larmes monter tout doucement et son ventre la travailler un peu plus à chaque minute. Ses joues étaient un peu plus blanches qu'à l'habitude, ses mains tremblaient, et des frissons lui parcouraient le corps. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, elle allait éclater d'ici peu devant tout ce beau monde, elle allait envoyer promener ses parents, sa famille… tout le monde

Elle se sentit tirée par l'avant ; son père l'avait attrapée par le bras, la faisant descendre de son nuage par la même occasion. Il lui lança un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret. Aux vues de la marque rouge laissée sur son poignet, l'idée de rébellion qu'elle commençait à mettre en place retomba aussitôt.

Un homme s'approcha d'elle ; il était grand, les cheveux aux épaules, blonds, avec de grand yeux bleus. Elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà rencontré alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. Il devait être en sixième année lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de lui et déjà a cette époque elle le craignait.

Elle vit sa mère lui faire quelques courbettes et pensa "Code 1 de la famille black ; Un sang pur ne s'abaisse jamais ! Code 2 : sauf devant quelqu'un qui peut vous apporter beaucoup !"

- Narcissa !  
- Oui mère ?  
- Je te présente Lucius Malfoy, ton fiancé.

La jeune femme descendit une marche, afin de se trouver au même niveau que cet homme. Il la dépassait, elle qui était déjà si grande.

D'un geste de main, elle attrapa sa robe et s'inclina devant lui en répétant les mots que sa mère lui avait inculqués : 

- C'est un honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, lui tendit la main et lui répondit :

- C'est moi qui suis honoré Narcissa, d'être fiancé à une aussi jolie femme que toi.

Elle se releva lentement et croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Sa vue devint trouble et elle sentit monté en elle une drôle d'impression. Etait-ce cela le coup de foudre ? Elle baissa les yeux pour se reprendre et sentit ses jambes se dérober. Non ! Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, c'était la peur qui lui faisait perdre pied ! Cet homme l'effrayait, son regard se voulait doux ; mais il y avait en lui une méchanceté et une violence qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

- Allons Narcissa, un peu de tenue, reprends-toi !

La jeune femme souffla à plusieurs reprises.

– Excusez-moi père, je me suis sans doute relevée un peu vite.

Narcissa vit son père s'éloigner en tenant le père de Lucius par l'épaule et en marmonnant :

- Ah ces femmes !

Lucius tendit le bras à la jeune femme, qui le prit en tremblant un peu. Comment pouvait-elle sortir de ce pétrin ? Comment pouvait-elle éviter ce mariage ?

Le dîner se fit sans encombre, mais Narcissa ne brilla pas par sa conversation.

A la fin du repas, le père de Narcissa se leva :

- Mes chers amis, un peu d'attention s'il vous plait. C'est un jour merveilleux dans la vie d'un père que d'annoncer le mariage de sa fille.

Il lança à Narcissa un regard qui se voulait aimant.

- J'ai donc l'honneur de vous faire part du mariage de ma fille Narcissa avec le jeune Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius se redressa et leva Narcissa en même temps. Il sourit et attira la jeune femme contre lui, comme ci tout lui était dû, comme ci elle lui appartenait, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche !

Narcissa sentit ses yeux devenir humide une fois de plus et tenta vainement de repousser son "fiancé". Lorsqu'il la relâcha enfin, son sourire avait presque disparu. L'ensemble de la salle applaudissait. Narcissa et Lucius reprirent place à table. Lucius se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous dérobez, vous serez bientôt ma femme ne l'oubliez pas ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque, le lendemain de cette "Merveilleuse" soirée, Narcissa descendit dans la grande salle prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle entendit sa mère s'exclamer :

- Le rejeton d'Andromeda est né, il paraît que c'est une fille ; Nymphadora ! Tu parles d'un nom ! Il n'y a bien que cette traînée pour appeler un enfant comme ça !

Narcissa ne dit rien, mais intérieurement, elle était heureuse pour sa sœur. Andromeda avait quitté la famille Black dans un magistral coup d'éclat, pour se marier à un jeune homme d'origines moldu. Ce qu'elle avait pu rire ce jour là ! Elle savait depuis des années que sa sœur vivait le grand amour avec ce Ted, elle savait qu'il était moldu. Elle avait penser que peut être la naissance de leur premier petit enfant modifierait la vision de ses parents mais hélas ça ne semblait pas vraiment le cas !

Elle était donc tata. Elle cacha un sourire, elle enverrait un courrier à sa sœur dans la journée, peut être pourrait elle-même esquiver ses parents et rentre visite a sa petite nièce

- Non mais tu te rends compte ! Je n'ose plus sortir, ni voir mes amies… Une sang pure, une Black avec un.. un …

- Un moldu, mère !

Le regard de sa mère se tourna vers elle et se fronça.

- Oh toi, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu tes simagrées hier ! Ne t'avise même pas de penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à faire comme ta saleté de sœur ! J'ai été humiliée une fois, je ne le serais pas une deuxième ! Tu te marieras avec le jeune Malfoy, que tu le veuilles ou non et tu lui donneras un enfant !

Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ? 

Narcissa secoua la tête, toute discussion était totalement inutile et elle le savait.

Elle but rapidement son café, en écoutant d'une oreille sa mère vociférer contre sa sœur aînée.

Elle finit par prendre congé et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre.

Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était promise à quelqu'un et qu'elle n'aurait aucun choix sur sa vie, seulement elle avait espéré que toutes ces histoires de sang pur cesseraient avec le temps. Mais non, c'était de pire en pire. Elle savait aussi qu'elle allait avoir une discussion qui lui briserait le cœur d'ici peu. Elle prit une plume et un parchemin sur lequel elle inscrit :

_Rendez-vous à 23h00, ce soir, à l'endroit habituel._

Elle appela sa chouette et lui murmura le nom du destinataire.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa famille dans le parc, il était près de midi.

Sa sœur, Bellatrix, venait de rentrer de chez les Lestrange. Narcissa soupçonnait ses parents de vouloir caser Bellatrix avec Rodulphus Lestrange

– Bonjour, future Madame Malfoy !

- Bonjour Bella.

- Et bien, le fait d'épouser Lucius ne semble pas t'enchanter !

Narcissa s'assit dans l'herbe et ne répondit pas aux sarcasmes de sa sœur.

- Au fait, as-tu annoncé la nouvelle à ton cher et tendre ?

Narcissa bondit sur sa sœur, les poings serrés.

- ESPECE DE GARCE !

Les coups que la jeune femme envoyait à sa sœur semblaient ne rien lui faire. Celle-ci continua de rire comme une démente !

C'est Mr Black qui les sépara !

- Allez-vous enfin vous calmer bande de furies ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Narcissa baissa la tête et pria pour que Bellatrix garde sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Rien père, juste une petite taquinerie et notre future mariée perd ses moyens. Je crois que c'est l'arrivée de la nuit de noces qui la met dans un tel état.

Bellatrix se releva et regagna la demeure d'un air hautain.

Narcissa ravala ses larmes.

- Désolée père, je me suis emportée.

- Il faut apprendre à te contrôler Narcissa ! Au fait, un médicomage passera demain pour s'assurer de ta pureté !

La jeune femme ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Oh père, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Les Malfoy veulent en être certains. Tu subiras donc l'examen !

Décidément, ils l'humilieront jusqu'au bout ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La nuit noire avait prit place. Narcissa était emmitouflée sous sa couette, la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte et une agréable brise soufflait jusqu'à elle.

Elle ouvrit un œil ; la maison était calme. Elle se leva doucement, passa une cape, fouilla sous son lit et sortit un balai.

Elle regarda l'horloge, elle indiquait 22h30 ; elle serait pile à l'heure. Elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, enfourcha son balai, et s'élança dans les airs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, elle le vit au loin, assis sous un arbre. Elle se posa doucement dans l'herbe, se jeta dans ses bras et laissa enfin sortir le torrent de larmes qui la compressait depuis deux jours.

Il la serra amoureusement, lui embrassa les cheveux et la berça comme on berce un enfant.

-Voyons Narcissa calme-toi !

- Que je me calme ! Mais tu te rends compte ?

- Oui, je sais et je peux t'assurer que si tu me demandes de t'enlever et de t'emmener loin d'eux, je le ferais. Mais toi comme moi, nous savions que ça arriverait, non ?

- Oui mais... j'ai toujours eu l'espoir que ça s'arrangerait !

Ils s'assirent sous l'arbre et elle continua :

- Et tu sais ce qu'ils veulent faire demain ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Un médicomage doit s'assurer de ma … virginité !

- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Les Malfoy sont très à cheval sur ce genre de choses !

Elle se remit à pleurer.

- Je t'en pris, cesse de pleurer !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient ça, je ne veux pas !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Elle se desserra lentement de lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Fais-moi l'amour ! Ici, maintenant, prends ce qui te revient de droit !

- Narcissa, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Te rends-tu compte des problèmes que tu risques, si tu te présentes demain sans être pure ?

- Peu importe ! Je suis vouée à vivre sans amour, à me donner à un homme que je n'aime pas. Je veux connaître au moins une fois ce que c'est que de faire l'amour avec celui qu'on aime.

- Oh Narcissa, je t'en pris…

Elle s'accrocha à lui, déboutonna doucement sa chemise et lui embrassa le torse.

- Narcissa, je ne peux pas te faire courir ce risque, je ne peux pas !

Ne l'écoutant pas, elle se détacha de lui, lui retira entièrement sa cape, enleva la sienne, les joues rougissantes. Elle passa sa robe par-dessus ses épaules et dévoila pour la première fois à un homme son corps d'opale.

- Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de t'inquiéter pour moi, je te demande juste d'accomplir la dernière volonté d'une condamnée. 

Il la fixa, la prit dans ses bras et lui fit l'amour ; tendrement, aussi amoureusement, qu'il en était capable.

Lorsque Narcissa le quitta quelques heures plus tard, elle ne le regarda pas, elle ne vit pas ses yeux remplis de larmes, elle s'envola dans le ciel de juin, avec comme seul souvenir le moment qu'elle venait de passer


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde,

Alors comment ça va de votre côté ?

Je suppose que vous attendez avec impatiente la suite (comment ça non, puf laissez moi rêver un peu !!)

Bref merci a tous et voici la suite

Léo

**Chapitre 5**

Narcissa n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, elle était resté accoudée à son balcon, à réfléchir sur sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ce mariage. Elle aurait du partir avant qu'un fiancé lui soit trouvé, elle aurait du s'enfuir en même temps que Andromèda ou Sirius. Aujourd'hui il était trop tard, si elle partait Lucius la retrouverait et lui ferait payé bien cher la honte subit !

Elle regarda le soleil se levé. Elle soupira et entendit du bruit dans le couloir, elle regarda l'heure. 10h30, voilà des heures qu'elle était là a fixé l'horizon.

Elle entendit frapper et sa mère entra.

-La médicomage est arrivée, je t'ai apporté ta robe Narcissa !

Elle déposa sur le lit de la jeune femme une robe blanche a capuche.

-Prépares toi nous t'attendons !

Narcissa obéit et descendit dans la salle. Son père et le père de Lucius étaient installés dans deux fauteuils, sa mère et Lucius se tenaient prés d'eux. Un rideau séparé la pièce en deux.

Narcissa se tourna vers ses parents, sa mère ne semblait pas apprécié la robe noire que Narcissa avait endossé. Elle leva la tête fièrement et lui lança un regard plein d'amertume.  
Elle s'avait ce qui l'attendait, ses parents et son futur époux n'allait pas du tout apprécier la conclusion du médicomage ! Elle ressentait de la peur bien sur mais aussi une certaine fierté, c'était sans doute la dernière confrontation avec ses parents mais au moins elle finissait en beauté ! Elle lança a sa mère un sourit narquois, celle-ci plissa les yeux, elle connaissait sa fille et son esprit de contradiction et le visage qu'elle arboré a ce moment là, ne laissait rien envisagé de bon !

Une vieille femme s'avança vers Narcissa, elle se tourna vers l'assemblée.

-Nous sommes ici pour confirmé la pureté de Narcissa Black en vue de son mariage avec Lucius Malfoy. Melle Veuillez me suivre.

Narcissa obéit et passa derrière le rideau, un linge blanc avait été déposé sur une table et la vieille femme fit signe à Narcissa de s'allonger dessus.

Narcissa se laissa faire, les yeux pleins de larmes et un sourire inexplicable sur les lèvres.

Elle assumait complètement ses actes, c'était sa décision, peut être la seule qu'elle prendrait dans sa vie. Ce Lucius n'aura pas le plaisir de tout avoir d'elle !

La médicomage demanda à Narcissa de s'asseoir. Elle la regarda et la jeune femme crue déceler dans son regard froid une pointe de compassion. Tout bas elle lui dit :

- Je suis obligé de leur dire Melle !

Narcissa la fixa et lui sourit

Je sais oui !

Narcissa descendit de la table et suivi la femme a travers le rideau. La médicomage s'arrêta devant les Black et les Malfoy, Narcissa à sa droite, avec le même sourire aux coin de la bouche.

-Madame et messieurs voici ma conclusion.

Narcissa fixa sa mère, elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait se passé. Sa mère aussi avait vécu ça, elle savait ce que c'était, elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse lui faire subir la même chose !

Melle Narcissa Black, n'est pas pure, elle a été souillée !

Narcissa vit les yeux de sa mère devenir noir mais elle ne s'effraya pas, elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, au contraire ! Elle fixa sa mère comme pour la défié et voulu ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer enfin toute sa colère mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps. Son père venait de lui assener un endoloris qui la fit tomber.

Il se leva et ordonna au reste de l'assemblée de quitter la pièce.

Narcissa se mit a genoux avec beaucoup de mal, elle leva les yeux vers son père.

- Qui ?

Elle se reprit

Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Qui a osé poser les mains sur toi, je t'ordonne de me le dire !

Pourquoi voulez vous savoir, pour vous assurez que c'est un sang pur !

Il la gifla, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça l'encouragé !

Vous vous abaissez a des pratiques moldus maintenant c'est nouveaux !

Dis moi qui ou tu risque de profondément le regretté !

Utilisez ce que vous voulez je ne vous dirai rien .. ah si une chose

Elle se leva et l'affronta du regard

Ce n'est pas un sang pur !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Bon et bien voici la suite, cette fic n'attire pas énormément de monde, dommage moi j'aime assez (forcément me direz vous, c'est moi qui l'écrit), peut être est ce dû aux perso.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 6**

**Biz**

**Léoline**

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans sa chambre. Elle ne se rappelait de rien après ces quelques mots. Elle bougea un bras et vu la douleur qui l'envahit elle conclut que son père n'y avait pas été de main morte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella entra. Elle regarda le visage tuméfié de sa sœur et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

Salut Cis'

Hello, je suis ici depuis quand ?

Sa voix était encore endormie et son visage la faisait souffrir

Trois jours, j'ai bien cru qu'ils t'avaient tués. Ils refusent de te soigner. Ils ont dit que comme tu aimais tant les moldus tu n'avais qu'a vivre comme eux !

Narcissa sourit

Et je suis dans quel état ?

Bellatrix grimaça en regardant le visage habituellement si gracieux de sa soeur

Pas top !

Narcissa ferma les yeux et sa cadette continua

Alors comme ça c'était vrai tu avais vraiment quelqu'un, je disais ça uniquement pour t'ennuyé moi !

Et oui !

Qui est ce ?

Narcissa fronça les sourcils

C'est père qui t'envoie ? Si c'est ça tu peux retourné d'où tu viens !

J'hésite vraiment entre être admirative devant ton courage ou dubitative face a ta bêtise. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas

C'est si terrible d'épouser Lucius Malfoy, il est riche, beau que veux tu de plus ?

Narcissa la fixa

Et toi ça ne te semble pas terrible de devoir épouser Rodulphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix blêmi

- Quoi ?

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ils t'envoient si souvent chez eux ! Rabastan devait épouser Andromèda mais comme elle s'est enfuit nos parents ont une dette envers eux ! Et celle qui paiera la dette c'est toi en épousant Rodulphus !

- C'est pas vrai, je ne te crois pas, tu dis ça par vengeance, père ne ferait jamais ça …

Narcissa la fixa

-Si tu le dis Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre. Moi j'ai du faire quelque chose d'horrible pour mériter la correction que j'ai eu ! N'est ce pas ?

La jeune fille se leva et regarda son aînée.

-Tu te trompes Cis', je .. non .. ça ne peut pas être vrai !

Bellatrix sorti de la chambre visiblement perturbée. Narcissa s'en voulut mais c'était peut être la solution pour que sa sœur ne subisse pas la même chose qu'elle.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne voit quelqu'un d'autre que l'elfe qui la soignait.

Et un matin, sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

Elle avait le même regard noir que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu mais son visage était agrémenté d'un bleu et d'une lèvre fendue. Certainement un cadeau de son père pour l'éducation qu'elle avait fourni a sa fille.

Alors comme ça tu t'es cru plus maligne qu'une autre ? Tu as cru que tu passerais a coté d'un mariage arrangé ! Dis toi bien que ta petite feinte n'a servi a rien, tu épouseras le fils Malfoy, nous devront juste augmenté la dot et tenir secret ta bêtise ! Et puis ce n'est pas très malin ! Maintenant que Lucius sait que quelqu'un t'es déjà passer dessus il ne prendra pas de gants avec toi !

Narcissa fixa sa mère, elle n'avait plus rien a perdre, elle lui répondit d'une voie calme

Je savais pertinemment que le mariage ne serait pas annulé, mais il vous coûte plus cher que prévu et j'ai eu la chance de choisir le premier homme de ma vie ! Vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant mère !

Une main fine s'abattit sur sa joue

Ne me manque pas de respect !

Je vous respecterais quand VOUS me respecterez !

Le mariage est prévu la semaine prochaine !

Narcissa ne s'attendait pas a ce que la cérémonie soit si proche

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire carnassier !

-Tu comprends que l'on préfère avancé le mariage, on ne sait jamais quelle idées idiotes pourraient te traversé l'esprit !!

Narcissa se leva avec difficulté de son lit, avança vers la porte de sa chambre l'ouvrit et regarda sa mère

Bien nous nous verrons à cette occasion !

Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Narcissa !

Que me ferrez vous ? Comme vous venez de le dire dans une semaine je quitte cette maison, et je ne crois pas que ce cher Lucius vous laisses interféré dans notre couple !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello**

**Et oui j'étais en vacances donc pas de mise a jour mais revoilou avec la suite !**

**A plus**

**Léo**

**VII/**

La semaine de répit qu'elle avait arrivait à sa fin et le mariage était prévu pour le lendemain. Narcissa assise sur son lit regardait presque désespérément la robe blanche flottant devant elle.

Demain était censé être un des plus beau jour de sa vie, elle devrait être heureuse au lieu de ça, elle était là triste et déprimée !

Lorsqu'elle se leva ce matin, la maison était déjà en pleine effervescence. Son elfe de maison Dobby l'aida a s'habillé.

Dis moi Dobby, voudrais tu me suivre dans ma nouvelle vie ?

Le petit être aux yeux globuleux la fixa quelques instants

Oh avec plaisir melle, Melle est tellement bonne avec Dobby, Dobby serait honoré de suivre Melle

Bien, a partir de demain tes nouveaux maîtres seront donc les Malfoy, Dobby

Lorsque enfin elle fut entièrement prête, son père vint la chercher, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, elle ne posa même pas le regard sur lui. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la consultation avec la médicomage.

Elle regarda devant elle, droite comme i, l'air hautaine et se dit que c'était désormais son nouveau visage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de cérémonie, elle fut surprise de le voir au fond prés de Lucius. Il la fixait et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle baissa les yeux préférant s'imaginer que c'était avec lui qu'elle se mariait et avança au bras de son père. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, elle rencontra les yeux bleus gris de son futur époux et non le noir profond de son amant.

Lucius lui prit la main et la cérémonie débuta. Lorsqu'ils échangèrent leurs vœux, c'est les yeux perdus dans ceux de son amant qu'elle prononça les paroles sacrées et c'est la gorge nouée de colère, de haine et de tristesse qu'elle devint Mme Malfoy.

La salle était remplie de personnages plus célèbres les uns que les autres, Narcissa voyait sa mère volée d'invités en invités en faisant les louanges de son gendre. Elle vit que Lestrange tenait Bellatrix par la taille, elle croisa le regard de sa sœur et y vu un profond désespoir. Elle ne c'était pas trompé Bella était destiné a cet homme.

Lucius la tira vers lui.

- Nous devons ouvrir le bal, ma chère épouse.

Elle le suivit comme un pantin sans prononcer un mot.

Lucius la fit tourné et tout le monde autour d'eux sembla pensé qu'il formait un couple parfait.

Le reste des invités les rejoignirent.

Lucius s'arrêta de danser et glissa à l'oreille de sa jeune épouse.

Je lui ai accordé une danse avec vous, une seule et unique danse avant qu'il ne sorte de votre vie !

Lucius savait ! Comment connaissait il l'identité de son amant.

Elle leva les yeux, il était là devant elle, il lui prit délicatement une main et posa l'autre sur sa taille. Narcissa entoura son cou de sa main restante et se perdit dans le fin fond de son regard. Il lui murmura :

Je peux mourir demain, peu importe puisque j'ai eu le bonheur de connaître le vertige de l'amour. Demain, je disparaîtrais de ta vie, je glisserai dans l'ombre et je fermerai mon cœur à jamais, ne gardant au fond de moi que le souvenir de ton visage et la douceur de ta bouche.

Il la serra comme jamais il ne l'avait serré, Elle senti tombé sur elle ses larmes, elle plongea son visage dans le creux de son épaule et s'enivra de l'odeur de sa peau. Elle senti leur cœur battre a l'unisson, sa respiration s'accordé a la sienne et plus rien ne conta que ce moment.

Le temps d'une danse, le monde s'arrêta, le temps d'une dernière danse elle sembla rayonnée puis la musique cessa, La chaleur réconfortante de ses bras fit place au froid ambiant.

Lucius la fixa, le regard presque douloureux

Si seulement vous pouviez m'aimer ne serais ce que la moitié de ce que vous l'aimez !

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Il était parti elle le savait. Elle ne le reverrait peut être jamais, elle baissa le visage pour cacher ses larmes.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà presque trois mois qu'elle était mariée, sa vie s'organisait autour de son mari. Elle portait en permanence ce masque qu'elle c'était créé.

Fière, hautaine, le reflet parfait de son époux.

Elle c'était attendu a pire, et dans un sens elle trouvait qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

Lucius était rarement au manoir, il la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle avait remarqué la présence de ses scribes lors de ses déplacements. Elle ne lui demandait aucune explication sur ses sorties et sur ses nouveaux amis : une bande de parfaits idiots au sang pur, qui riaient a ses blagues, lui obéissaient au doigt et a l'œil et l'accompagnait partout comme deux gardes du corps !

Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis son mariage.

Leur petite danse n'était pas passer inaperçu et un bon nombre de ragots couraient sur sa soudaine disparition. Elle avait même entendu dire que c'était Lucius qui l'avait supprimé ! Bien entendu, tous cela n'était que calomnie mais son absente la faisait souffrir, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se blottir dans ses bras, l'embrassé ou uniquement entendre sa voix .

Elle était allongée dans son lit, Lucius n'était pas encore rentré, il devait être parti en ballade avec ses nouveaux amis.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, elle ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Le matelas s'affaissa à coté d'elle. Lucius se coucha et se tourna vers elle.

Comme depuis la toute première nuit de son mariage, elle se laissa faire, elle subit les assauts de son mari, ses mains sur sa peau, son poids sur son corps, sa sueur, son odeur. Faire comme ci tout allait bien, faire comme ci elle était heureuse.

Comme pour le reste de la journée, ne rien montré de son désespoir, faire l'intendance du manoir, organisé les dîners pour un mari prenant un peu plus de grade de jours en jours, être belle et se taire.

Que pouvait elle faire de plus ?

Lucius gémit et s'affala sur elle. Il resta quelques instants le visage dans le creux de son cou.

Il se dégagea et s'allongea prés d'elle.

- Cis' ?

Comme à son habitude elle ne répondit pas

- Parlez moi Narcissa, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous rendre heureuse, dites moi

Elle ouvrit les yeux, c'est la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix tremblée ainsi

Vous ne pouvez rien faire Lucius, c'est au dessus de votre portée

Pourquoi faut il que l'on se vouvoie, nous sommes mariés …

Mais je ne vous ai pas choisi !

Mais moi oui !

Le silence se fit, au bout de quelques minutes, il continua

Il vous manque tant que ça ?

D'abord surprise, Narcissa ne répondit pas.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient sur ses épaules, le visage dans ses mains et d'une voix faible il continua

J'ai un marché a vous proposez, donnez moi un enfant, un fils et je vous accorde le droit de le voir, je vous accorde le droit de le prendre pour amant.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu autant de peine dans la voix de son mari.

Donnez moi un fils et Severus revient

Narcissa fixa son mari, il avait l'air honteux de ce qu'il lui proposait, honteux de lui accorder d'être trompé, elle avait presque pitié de cet homme.

Il releva la tête, se tourna lentement ver elle et la fixa

Alors ?

J'accepte !

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, il posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme, soupira

- Vous pouvez ne pas me croire, Narcissa mais je vous aimes et ça depuis le premier jour ou je vous ais vu a Poudlard

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait cet homme, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité.

Je vous crois Lucius.

Il baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux pendaient devant ses yeux. Narcissa hésita et d'un geste doux passa la main dans cette cascade de blé. Il releva le visage surpris de ce geste affectueux, elle lui sourit.

Tout serait si simple si je vous aimais, Lucius.

Lorsqu'il sera là, je veux que votre histoire reste secrète pour tout le monde et je veux que nous apparaissions comme un couple aimant et heureux. Est-ce clair ?

Bien sur.

Il s'allongea et attira sa femme. Elle se blotti contre lui comme le font les gens qui s'aiment, il lui caressa l'épaule, elle passa son bras autour de ses hanches comme elle l'aurait fait avec Severus. Elle s'endormi en pensant que sa vie ne serait qu'un énorme tissu de mensonges mais que au moins elle aurait le plaisir d'avoir Severus près d'elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Lorsque le mois de septembre arriva, Narcissa eu l'agréable surprise d'être enceinte. L'idée de revoir Severus avait certainement fait fonctionné ses hormones un peu plus qu'a l'habitude. Avec un peu de chance, se serait un garçon.

Elle arriva prés du bureau de Lucius, elle savait qu'il n'était pas seul mais elle voulait lui dire. Elle frappa deux petits coups secs

-Entrez

Elle poussa la porte et se trouva face aux merveilleux amis de son époux, un certain Goyle et un autre dont elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom.

Lucius était assis derrière son bureau

-Narcissa ? Que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterai vous parler

-Cela ne peut pas attendre la fin de ma réunion ma chère

-Je préférerais m'entretenir avec vous maintenant

-Bien

Il se leva et passa de l'autre coté de son bureau

-Mes amis, nous remettrons notre entrevue a plus tard ma chère épouse souhaite me parlé.

Narcissa cru déceler un ton moqueur dans la voix de Lucius mais préféra ne rien dire.

Une fois seuls, Lucius se tourna vers sa femme

- Alors que puis je faire pour vous

Narcissa baisa le visage et répondit

Je pense Lucius que vous allez être père, je suis enceinte

Lucius la fixa longuement et lui prit la main, son visage et le ton de sa voix n'avait plus rien a voir avec le mépris qu'il affichait quelques instant plus tôt

Merci Narcissa, merci beaucoup.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur son ventre encore plat

Je suis certain que se sera un garçon Narcissa, j'en suis sur

Il la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes

Se sera un vrai Malfoy vous verrez !

Je n'en doute pas un instant Lucius.

Et c'était vrai, elle était certaine que ce petit être aurait tout de son père, du nez droit et fin, aux yeux bleus intense aux cheveux d'or, elle espérait seulement qu'il ait son caractère et elle savait une chose, jamais si c'était une petite fille elle ne l'obligerait a se mariée avec un homme qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Jamais elle ne lui ferait subir ce qu'elle-même a subit.

Elle sourit, cet enfant était un don du ciel, il marquait le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Instinctivement, elle embrassa Lucius, elle ne l'aimait pas c'était certain mais ensemble ils avaient donné vie a quelque chose de merveilleux, a un être qui a leurs yeux seraient le plus beau, a un être a qui il devait donner une famille.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite de ma fic avec je l'avoue beaucoup de retard mais j'ai vraiment peux de temps a moi !

Comme dirait mon cher et tendre mari, « Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas le temps mais que tu ne prends pas le temps !! » Bon certes peut etre a-t-il raison mais bon ça ne change rien au fait que vous avez du attendre pour avoir la suite.

Je vous embrasse et vous dis a bientôt

Léo

Chapitre 10

Bien entendu la famille Malfoy et la famille Black furent rapidement mises au courant de l'heureux événement.

La mère de Narcissa sembla rassuré quant a la tournure que prenait le mariage et lança a sa fille un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Tu vois malgré tout, nous avons réussi a te mettre dans le droit chemin »

Narcissa elle s'en moquait pas mal, elle reverrait bientôt Severus, elle allait donner naissance a un enfant et même si son mariage avec Lucius n'était que mascarade elle était heureuse !

L'année 1980 arriva, accompagné de neige, d'un vent glacial et du ventre de Narcissa qui s'arrondissait.

Le début de cette nouvelle année fut également le début d'un malaise global dans la communauté Magique.

En effet, si jusqu'à maintenant, le monde sorcier n'avait pas véritablement connu d'affrontement, il se devisait aujourd'hui peu à peu entre les partisans des sang purs et les sorciers estimant que les sang mêlés avait autant de droit.

Les conversations a la table familiale ne tournaient pour la plupart du temps que sur ce sujet et bien entendu tous partageait les idées du leader de ce groupe, Voldemort.

Narcissa ne préférait rien dire et pensait que bientôt toutes ces histoires de pureté de sang seraient oubliées.

Lucius quand lui ne rêvait que d'une chose, rencontré cet homme, ce Voldemort. Il savait que certains de ses amis l'avaient déjà rencontré, que certains étaient déjà marqués mais lui pas encore.

Ce jour là, Mr Balck entamait une énumération de tous les nouveaux partisans de celui qu'ils appelaient maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne manquait pas d'éloges a leur égart, lorsqu'il arriva a la fin de la liste, Narcisa remarqua que son sourcils droit se relevé de maniéré instinctive, elle connaissait ce tic. Il l'avait systématiquement quand quelque chose lui déplaisait.

Oh voyez vous cela, je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils ont été recruté une telle personne, il n'est bon a rien !

Lucius fixa son beau-père

De qui s'agit il ?

Sans lever le regard de sa feuille, Mr Black lui répondit

Severus Snape, un pauvre garçon renfermé sur lui-même et qui n'est bon que le nez sur un chaudron.

Il sembla a Narcissa que Lucius fut plus touché par le contexte de la conversation que par l'évocation de l'ex peut être futur amant de sa femme. Ainsi Severus l'avait de nouveau devancé, il avait rejoint les troupes avant lui.

Narcissa quand a elle blêmit, comment Severus avait il pu rejoindre cet homme, il était contre cette idée de supériorité du sang et tout ce qui pouvait bien aller avec !

Elle se leva, sous le regard mi noir- mi peiné de son mari

-Escusez moi, je ne me sens pas bien

Elle rejoignit sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, tout ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi c'était il fait marqué. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas étrangère a ce revirement de situation mais comment savoir.

Instinctivement elle porta la main sur son ventre, quand le petit serait là, elle pourrait avoir une explication avec lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le mois de juin commençait et Narcissa ne souhaitait qu'une chose que son enfant naisse, elle en avait assez de ce gros ventre, de ne pas pouvoir se déplacé et d'avoir l'impression que sa vessie ne faisait plus que le quart de sa taille habituelle !

Tout était prés pour le bébé, Lucius malgré la prochaine naissance, n'était pas très présents au manoir, il c'était fait marqué en avril a la grande joie de ses parents et ses beau parents qui ne cessait de lui faire des éloges sur son engagement et ses idées !!

Narcissa quant a elle, voyait tout cela d'un mauvais œil !

Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce matin du 4 juin 1980, elle sentit que le moment d'enfanter été venu.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Elfes de maison, Médicomages et infirmières étaient a ses cotés, sans oublier bien entendu les honorables femmes de la famille Black et Malfoy qui lui prodiguait les derniers conseils « Ne cri pas dans la douleur, ce serait mal venu pour une Black », « ne pleure pas non plus, les Malfoy ne s'abaissent jamais a cela ! »

Pendant un moment, Narcissa se demanda si les deux femmes devant elle avait vraiment un jour donné la vie !!

Et puis ce fut le calme, il ne restait dans la pièce qu'un médecin et deux infirmières, aux regards bienveillant.

Malgré qu'elle fut une Malfoy de naissance Black, elle hurla a en perdre haleine et pleura toute les larmes de son corps envoyant promener par la même occasion les principes de ces deux grandes familles ! Non mais !

Et enfin elle entendit ce cri perçant, cette voix qu'elle aimait déjà. On lui posa sur le ventre un minuscule être, un fin duvet blond recouvrait son crâne, ses doigts se repliait et se dépliait et Narcissa ne pouvait plus détaché son regard de cet enfant.

Etait ce un garçon ? Était-ce une fille ? Peu importe c'était son bébé.

Un capharnaüm, et une porte qui claque vinrent troublé cet instant magique, la jeune femme tourna son regard fatigué et vit son époux dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux était beaucoup moins discipliné qu'a l'habitude, son regard beaucoup moins dur et sa bouche beaucoup plus ouverte !

Il s'approcha du lit et caressa les cheveux de sa femme, il s'accroupi et regarda celui qui était son enfant.

- C'est un Malfoy, aucun doute là-dessus !

L'infirmière s'approcha

Madame Malfoy, nous allons laver votre enfant et vous procurer les soins nécessaires

Elle prit délicatement le bébé et c'est à ce moment que Narcissa vit que c'était un garçon

Monsieur Malfoy vous pouvez assister a la toilette de votre fils si vous le souhaiter. Au fait comment va se prénommer ce petit ange ?

Lucius se leva

- Il s'appellera Drago Lucius Malfoy


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Narcissa était assise dans son lit, une douce brise presque irréel faisait entré le soleil de juillet dans la pièce.

Son fils somnelait dans ses bras. Il avait un peu plus de un an

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

- Oui, entrer.

Elle quitta son fils des yeux et les leva vers l'encadrement de la porte. Il se tenait devant elle, droit comme un I. son éternelle robe de sorcier noir. Elle lui trouva un regard et une expression plus dur qu'a l'habitude.

Il s'approcha du lit et tendit un nounours.

- Euh tiens, c'est pour lui.

Narcissa prit la peluche et sourit.

Merci Severus

Un long silence se fit et Narcissa reprit.

Tu as vu Lucius

Oui, il m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir

La jeune femme se leva et posa Drago dans son lit, elle enfila un peignoir posé sur une chaise.

Passons a coté si tu veux bien, Drago dort et je ne voudrais pas le réveiller

Severus lui fit signe de la main pour qu'elle passe devant.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, gêné l'un comme l'autre de se retrouver là.

Le jeune homme la fixa alors qu'elle servait un café. Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, elle était une jeune femme souriante et prête à se battre et il retrouvait une femme éteinte. Comment avaient fait les Malfoy pour lui enlever son éclat en a peine deux ans.

J'ai appris que tu avais rejoins les forces de Voldemort

Il se raidit et Narcissa vit ses poings se crispés

Ne le nomme pas ainsi s'il te plait

Narcissa le fixa, que lui avait fait cet homme pour qu'il réagisse ainsi rien qu'a l'énonciation de son nom.

Euh j'ai appris que tu avais rejoins les forces du Seigneur de ténèbres

En effet, oui

Je ne comprends pas, ces personnes n'ont pas les mêmes idées que toi, ce n'est pas ton genre

Que voulais tu que je fasse Narcissa, ou voulais tu que j'aille une fois que nous nous sommes séparés, je n'avais personne et cet homme m'a ouvert les bras, il m'a accueillit !

Mais il veut exterminer les modlus, les sang-mêlés et tous ceux qui ne lui plairont pas …

En effet …

Est il au courant de tes origines, sait il que tu n'es pas un sang pur ?

Sa bouche s'étira dans un demi sourire

Il sait tout Cis'

Il avait dit cela avec une drôle d'intonation dans la voix, comme de l'admiration

Et tu n'es pas contre ces idées ?

Narcissa, si je n'avais pas été un sang mêlé, si par bonheur j'avais pu être un sang pur, le père de Drago se serait moi ! Alors oui j'adhère à ses idées ! Si ma mère n'avait pas épousé un moldu je serais heureux, si mon père avait été un sang pur je serais prés de toi aujourd'hui, ne comprends tu pas ça ?

Mais tout ça n'a rien a voir, si il n'existait pas des hommes comme lui, nous pourrions également être heureux ensemble, si le monde magique était plus tolérant et accepter les différences de chacun c'est avec toi que je serais mariée Severus !

Et si ces satanés moldus n'existaient pas Narcissa, je ne serais pas un sang-mêlé, je n'aurais pas eu à subir toutes ces humiliations, je n'aurais pas eu à me battre contre ton cousin et ce satané Potter …

Severus ! Sirius ne se battait pas avec toi parce que tu étais un sang mêlé mais simplement parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas, ce n'est pas plus compliqué ! Il n'a rien contre les moldus quant a James, il a épouser Lily Evans, crois tu vraiment qu'il l'aurait épousé si il était aussi extrémiste que tu le pense !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, se pouvait il qu'il se soit trompé, que la colère et la tristesse de perdre la femme qu'il aimait l'ai amené a des conclusions trop rapides ! Se pouvait il que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son maître se serve de lui, l'utilise comme un pion !

Il se leva d'un bon, il ne serait jamais un pion ! Jamais ! Il avait toujours tenu sa vie en main et il était hors de question que ça change.

Il sorti sans même un au revoir. Narcissa le suivit, elle s'avait qu'elle avait marqué un point.

Severus lorsque tu auras réfléchis a tout ça et lorsque tu sauras ou tu en es, reviens me voir s'il te plait. J'ai d'autre chose à te dire.

Le jeune homme sorti du manoir, visiblement troublé.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, sa colère s'était un peu estompée. Il passa devant un bar dans lequel lui et ses acolytes se retrouvaient habituellement. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face a eux pour le moment. Il continua sa route et entra a la tête de sanglier. Il s'assit a une table et commanda un whisky. Les questions sans réponse allaient bon train dans sa tête. Le visage baissé sur la table, il ne vit pas l'homme qui se postait devant lui.

Hum hum !

Il releva le visage vers l'incongru personnage qui osait le dérangeait.

Bonjour Mr Snape.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, qu'est ce qu'une personne comme lui faisait ici !

Puis je prendre place a vos cotés ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il tira une chaise et s'assit.

Il y a bien longtemps que nous nous étions vu n'est ce pas ?

Alberforth arriva prés d'eux

Bonjour Albus ?

Bonjour, quelle magnifique journée nous avons aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? Je prendrais un thé s'il te plait Alberforth

L'homme s'éloigna

Que puis je pour vous professeur ?

Oh pas grand-chose mais peut être que je peux vous aider si vous le souhaité

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide monsieur

Non bien sur, bien sur mais peut être qu'une deuxième version des derniers événements vous aiderez a voir plus clair dans votre vie, non ?

Que voulez vous dire ?

Et bien, je sais que vous êtes, comment dire un peu perdu, je sais que vous êtes une personne d'une très grande intelligence et je sais également que vous pensez avoir fait le bon choix, je me dis que peut être si vous voyez la vie a travers mes yeux et non a travers de ceux de Voldemort, vous pourriez prendre la bonne décision pour vous

Severus tressailli en entendant le nom de son maître.

Je pense que je peux faire le tri dans ma vie moi-même monsieur !

Bien, bien, je ne vais donc pas vous importuner plus longtemps, sachez simplement que mon bureau est toujours ouvert, jeune homme.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Je prendrais mon thé en haut Alberfoth. As tu vu Melle Trenawley ?

Non pas pour le moment !

Pourrais tu la faire monter lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Bien sur

Severus regarda son ancien directeur monté l'escalier en chantonnant, que cet homme était étrange parfois !

Il se replongea dans ses idées noires quand une phrase de Dumbledore lui revint a l'esprit. Melle Trenawley, ne serait ce pas la descendante de la fameuse voyante. Il leva le visage et vit qu'on accompagné une jeune femme paré de bijoux a l'étage, une fois que le serveur fut descendu, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce ou avait lieu l'entretien, il colla son oreille a la porte. De toute évidence il s'agissait d'un simple entretien d'embauche. Il sourit et allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de cette femme devenir rauque. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …

Severus se sentit alors attrapé par le col de sa robe

Que fais tu ici toi ?

Alberfoth le menacé de sa baguette. La porte de la pièce dans laquelle était Dumbledore et Trenawley s'ouvrit.

Le barman poussa Severus a l'intérieur.

Albus, j'ai trouvé celui-ci entrain d'écouté au porte.

Dumbledore sourit et la jeune fille a coté de lui se tourna, elle avait l'air quelque peu absente.

Et bien Monsieur Snape le poste de divination a Poudlard vous intéresserait il ?

Severus soutint le regard du directeur

Pas du tout non !

Ne t'inquiète pas Alberfoth, il n'y avait rien de confidentiel dans cette conversation, tu peux laisser ce jeune homme repartir.

Lorsque Severus sorti de la tête de sanglier, il avait la curieuse impression que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait maintenant se rendre chez son maître lui apprendre ce qu'il avait découvert.


	12. Chapter 12

Et bien je ne suis pas en avance sur mes mises a jour !!!

Je vous pris de bien vouloir me pardonner 

Voici donc la suite de cette histoire

Léo

Les mois d'été étaient passés tranquillement sans que Narcissa n'ait de nouvelles de Severus, elle se dit qu'il devait avoir besoin de temps pour faire le point et espérait vraiment que c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Drago était un adorable enfant, il était d'un naturel calme. Il ressemblait de plus en plus a son père.

Lucius quant à lui était accaparé par ses nouvelles fonctions au sein des mangemorts. Narcissa trouvait ce nom complètement ridicule. Il n'y avait pas une journée ou leurs actes de cruauté envers les plus faibles ne faisaient pas la une des journaux. Lorsque Narcissa était en face de son cher époux, elle préférait se dire qu'il n'était pas dans le groupe qui avait pillé cette famille cette nuit, ni dans celui qui avait violée et tuée cette pauvre moldue.

Il n'avait plus rien d'humain dans Lucius, il était devenu un homme encore plus froid qu'au début de leur mariage, il avait tenu sa promesse et ne s'approchait plus de sa femme, il lui parlait a peine. L'un comme l'autre ne faisait bonne figure que lorsqu'ils étaient reçus ou invité. Il ne s'occupait plus de son fils depuis longtemps, il ne savait dire qu'une chose

-Que son enfant serait le digne héritier de son père et qu'il continuerait son combat contre ces moldus et sang de bourbe !

Elle voyait dans le regard de son époux que quelque chose se tramait, que quelque chose allait se passer. Pourtant elle avait aussi la nette impression que Lucius lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se demanda si Severus était au courant lui et sourit en se disant que c'était peut être cela qui énervait son mari, que Severus est plus la cote auprès de son maître que lui !

Cette nuit là, elle dormait profondément, du bruit dans le manoir la réveilla en sursaut. Drago se mit a pleurer.

Narcissa se leva, elle se couvrit d'un peignoir et prit le petit dans ses bras.

Elle entendit la voix de Lucius en bas, accompagné d'autre voix, elle descendit précipitamment. Dans le hall d'entrée se tenait des hommes et femmes encapuchonnés, elle se dirigea vers Lucius

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lucius, que font tous ces mangemorts chez nous !

Le maître est tombé Narcissa..

Elle écarquilla les yeux

-Quoi mais comment ? où ?

-Venez nous allons dans la grande salle joignez vous a nous, nous allons vous expliquer.

Elle suivit un peu perdu tout ces gens, ils s'installèrent, les masques tombèrent peu a peu et elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle connaissait un bon nombre d'entre eux.

-Bellatrix ! Mais depuis quand ?

-Depuis le début ma sœur

Lucius se leva et prit la parole

-Tout d'abord une pensée pour nos frères qui sont tombés cette nuit, je pense bien sur a Rodulphus, nous sommes avec toi Bellatrix

Narcissa fixa sa sœur, ainsi elle était veuve !

-Pour revenir a ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, je dois avouer que nous ne savons que peut de choses. Le maître c'est rendu dans la demeure des Potter, a priori il y a eu combat, le corps de Potter et de sa sang de bourbe de femme ont été retrouvé. Ce qui est étrange dans cette histoire c'est que le fils Potter a été retrouvé vivant à coté du corps de sa mère, une simple cicatrice sur le front. A priori le Maître lui a envoyé un avada, mais ce gamin l'a retourné contre lui. Il semblerait qu'il soit celui qui ait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le silence se fit lourd dans la salle puis les murmures commencèrent, les questions foisonnèrent.

Et Lucius reprit la parole

-Mes amis, il me semble plus judicieux que nous nous séparions, les aurors ont commencé leur boulot et plusieurs d'entre nous sont déjà a Azkaban !

Narcissa vit tout le monde se lever et disparaître, alors que elle, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes ! James et Lily étaient morts, leur fils avait ont ne sait comment survécu, Voldemort n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir et Severus ou était il ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore était assis a son bureau, le regard fatigué, prés de lui se tenait le professeur Mac Gonagall.

-Albus, pensez vous réellement que nous avons fait le bon choix, pensez vous vraiment que ces moldus pourront s'occuper convenablement de cet enfant.

-Oui Minerva, il est en sécurité là-bas, il ne reviendra ici qu'a ses onze ans, c'est mieux ainsi.

-Bien ! Je vous laisse Albus

-Merci Minerva

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et marcha en rond dans son bureau c'était un moyen pour lui pour réfléchir !

Il ouvrit la porte contenant sa pensine et déversa dedans les derniers événements. A la suite de cela il se sentit déjà un peu mieux. Ainsi la jeune Sibylle ne c'était pas trompé.

Il entendit du bruit puis des cris, il descendit rapidement et se trouva nez à nez avec une Minerva mac gonagall énervée et ébouriffée et un jeune Severus Snape les yeux pleins de larmes et a la limite du suicide.

-Mais que se passe t il ici ?

-Ce jeune homme veut vous voir et n'arrive pas a comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment

Dumbledore s'avança vers Severus

-Laissez Minerva, je m'en occupe

Il passa devant le jeune homme et lui fit signe de le suivre, arrivez dans son bureau, il lui présenta un fauteuil

-Bien que se passe t il Severus ?

-Il y a quelques mois, vous m'avez dit que la porte de votre bureau serait toujours ouverte

-Et c'est le cas ! Que puis je pour vous ?

-C'est de ma faute !

-Qu'est ce qui est de votre faute ?

-Les événements de cette nuit

-Ah ! Expliquez moi ça

-Il y a quelques mois, a la tête de sanglier, j'ai entendu la prophétie que melle Trenawley vous a faite et je l'ai répété au Seigneur des ténèbres !

-Je vois et que regrettez vous, Severus, que Voldemort est disparu ou qu'il ait tué ces innocents ?

-Professeur ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne a eux, je vous assure

-Vous deviez vous en douté pourtant non ?

-Je …je

-Vous ne pensiez pas que les Potter était concerné par cette prophétie c'est cela ?

-Oui

-Et si ce n'était pas eux qui avait été tué cette nuit, seriez vous dans mon bureau a l'heure actuelle ?

Le jeune homme se leva

-Il ne respectait rien, il s'en est prit à Potter, c'était un sang pur, une des plus grande famille de sorcier, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était le pouvoir et rien d'autre !

-Mais pourtant Severus, tout ceux qui était à Poudlard en même temps que vous savent que vous vous détestiez vous et James. Je pourrais très bien penser que vous saviez que Voldemort allait les attaqués et que c'est pour cela que vous avez répéter la prophétie a votre maître !

Severus le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes

-Il a tué Lily !

-Oh ! Et vous aimiez Lily ?

-Non, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, monsieur, Lily était … Lily était ma sœur !

Dumbledore regarda par-dessus ses lunettes

-Voyez vous cela ! Expliquez moi un peu cette histoire

-Ma mère s'appelait Eillen Prince, elle était mariée a Tobias Snape. Mais je n'ai de cet homme que le nom. Mon véritable père était également celui de Lily. Ma mère a souhaité m'appeler Severus car l'anagramme de Severus Snape donne Perseus Evans et c'est ainsi que mon véritable père souhaitait m'appeler !

-Je vois ! Pourtant rien ne laissait apparaître que vous étiez de la même famille, Lily le savait elle

-Je pense oui, elle n'était pas bête, nous étions proche et c'est bien cela qui énervait Potter et Black !

-Intéressant !

-Je suis sincèrement désolé professeur je ne souhaitais pas que ça se passe ainsi.

-Pourquoi avez-vous rejoints les mangemorts, Severus !

Il baissa les yeux

-Par colère, par tristesse et un peu par amour également

-Continuer

-J'étais amoureux d'une jeune femme au sang pur, notre relation était bien entendu secrète, on l'a obligé a se marié. Si je n'avais pas eu un moldu pour père j'aurais moi aussi pu l'épouser.

-Il ne vous aurez pas suffi d'être un sang pur pour entrer dans la famille Black, Severus ! Et Narcissa Malfoy a bien fait de céder et d'accepter de se marier, il était trop tard pour elle, son père et Lucius l'aurait tué si elle avait refusé.

-Peut être en effet, quoiqu'il en soit voilà pourquoi je l'ai rejoint !

-Je vois.

Dumbledore se leva

-Bien voilà ce que je vous propose Severus, venez vivre ici, vous serez professeur à Poudlard, en contre partie je vous demanderai de ne pas perdre contact avec vos amis mangemorts. Je pense que toute cette histoire n'est pas encore finie !

-Quoi mais vous voulez que j'enseigne quoi, les forces du mal

Dumbledore sourit et le fixa les sourcils levés

-Non, nous n'allons pas tenter le diable, je vous voyez plutôt maître des potions, qu'en pensez vous ?

-Je dois avouer que l'idée est intéressante

-Bien, vous faites donc parti du corps enseignant a partir de demain !


	13. Chapter 13

Désolée, pour le retard mais j'ai manqué enormément de temps !

J'espére que ces deux chapitres vous plairont

Léoline

Lorsqu'il sorti de son entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard, Severus prit le chemin du manoir des Malfoy, il devait voir Lucius mais également Narcissa.

Une effervescence peut habituelle régnait dans la demeure lorsqu'il arriva. Des Aurors agitaient leur baguette de tout les cotés afin de décelés une trace de magie noire mais a priori Lucius avait bien fait son boulot et rien au grand désarroi des aurors ne semblait bougé. Lucius s'approcha de lui

-Severus, que puis je faire pour toi ?

-Pourrions nous, nous entretenir dans un endroit un peu plus privé ?

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit compliqué aujourd'hui !

-Je vois

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, c'était une vraie pagaille.

-Bien je repasserai plus tard

Sans lui dire un mot, Lucius s'éloigna de lui. Severus allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs. Il s'approcha du bruit et trouva un petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même et mis en joue par un auror peut scrupuleux.

Severus se mit entre l'enfant et l'auror

-Non mais voyons, ce gamin a peine n'a même pas 2 ans que voulait qu'il cache comme secret démoniaque

L'auror lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna. Severus s'accroupie prés de Draco

-Bonjour, tu es Draco ?

L'enfant secoua la tête

-Tu veux que je te ramène auprès de ta mère.

Le petit se leva et s'accrocha a la jambe de Severus, celui-ci prit le geste pour une affirmation et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

-Tu sais où est ta mère ?

Il indiqua le haut de l'escalier avec son index.

Severus monta l'escalier et frappa à la porte

-Entrez

-Bonjour Narcissa, je te ramène ton fils

La jeune femme se précipita

-Mais ou l'as-tu trouvé, que lui est il arrivé ?

-En bas dans un coin, je crois qu'il a eu une belle frayeur !

-Lucius devait s'en occuper !

-Lucius ne doit pas avoir la fibre paternelle !

L'enfant se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

-Entre Severus, installe toi dans le salon j'arrive

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé. Narcissa revint peut de temps, Draco la suivait avec un balais premier âge.

-Alors que fais tu ici ?

-Je suis venu voir Lucius, je voulais savoir comment il allait et si il avait des nouvelles des autres.

Elle baissa le visage

-Rien ne me concernant en somme

-J'ai bien malgré moi, fais un trait sur toi le jour de ton mariage, Narcissa et crois moi ça n'a pas été de gaieté de cœur.

Elle lui sourit l'air triste

-Lorsque tu es venu me rendre visite cet été, je t'ai dit de revenir me voir lorsque tu aurais fait un point sur ta vie, est ce le cas aujourd'hui. Sais tu un peu plus ou tu en es ?

-Je sais toujours où j'en suis Narcissa

Elle le fixa d'un regard espiègle

-Allons Severus tu peux faire croire ça a qui tu veux mais pas a moi.

Bien qu'il sache que c'était juste, il ne fit pas de commentaire quant à la remarque.

-Que veux tu savoir ?

-Maintenant que le Seigneur des Tenebres est vaincu ou te situes tu ?

-Pourquoi cette question, c'est Lucius qui veut savoir ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est moi, je veux savoir si comme Lucius tu continue de le vénéré et cherche par tout les moyens a continué sa sois disant œuvre ou si comme je le pense, tu as réfléchis a notre dernière conversation et que la suprématie du sang pur n'est plus aussi importante pour toi ?

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre, que tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense

-En effet, il y a des chances mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises

Il respira un grand coup et fini par lui dire

-Je serais professeur de potions à Poudlard a partir de demain.

Elle sourit.

-Je dois en conclure que enseigner ton noble art a des enfants de moldus ou des sang-mélé ne te gène pas

-Exact. Seulement je fais toujours parti des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Narcissa perdit son sourire

-Pardon

-Et bien Dumbledore m'a demandé de jouer l'espion auprès de mes petits camarades Mangemorts

-Mais la guerre est finie, nous sommes en paix

-Ce n'est pas ce que pense ce vieux fou !

Un silence gênant s'imposa. Au bout de quelques instants, Severus reprit

-Pourquoi souhaitais tu me voir ?

-Lucius ne connaît rien de tes origines, n'est ce pas ?

-Non pour lui comme pour le reste de la communauté magique je suis un sang pur !

La jeune femme se leva.

-J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose Severus

Les sourcils du nouveau maître des potions formèrent un étrange accent circonflexe.

-Quoi donc ?

-Lucius connaît la vérité nous concernant, il sait que nous étions très intimes

-Et …

-En échange de la naissance d'un héritier des Malfoy, j'ai gagné le droit de t'avoir dans ma vie !

-Pardon !

-Maintenant que Draco est né, Lucius accepte que nous nous côtoyons et …. Plus si affinités

Severus se leva

-Non, il en est hors de question !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi ? parce que je n'ai pas envie de te serrer dans mes bras et de sentir son odeur sur ta peau, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser le soir en me demandant si ce soir tu coucheras avec ton mari. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi sans la femme que j'aime et de voir grandir prés d'elle des enfants qui pourraient être les miens !

-Severus, je t'en pris, Lucius n'a pas posé les mains sur moi depuis que je suis tombée enceinte de Draco et il m'a promis de ne plus le faire

-Une parole de Malfoy Narcissa ! Il y aura toujours un doute dans mon esprit !

-Severus je t'aime toi et pas Lucius

-Je ne peux pas Cis, je suis désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, elle avait l'impression de le perdre une deuxième fois !

-Très bien mais s'il te plait soyons amis, tu pourra venir au manoir et même moi passer chez toi de temps en temps, que l'on puisse parler ensemble.

Il sembla réfléchir, aurait il le courage de la voir régulièrement sans lui sauter dessus ! Peut être …

-Bien si tu veux !


	14. Chapter 14

La nuit tombait doucement sur Poudlard, au fond des cachots, Severus finissait de corriger ses premières copies de l'année. Des élèves de septième années, a peine plus jeune que lui. Il barra rageusement une phrase de sa plume en se demandant comment ces étudiants pensaient avoir leurs ASPICS en étant aussi stupides !

Il posa le dernier parchemin à coté de lui, recula sur sa chaise et s'étira.

Il se leva, d'un coup de baguette rangea ses affaires. Il demanda a un elfe de maison d'apporté du café et des gâteaux a la cannelle, il sourit. Elle adorait ça et ne manquerait pas d'apprécier ce geste.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, prit un livre et tout en ne manquant pas de prendre soin de sa posture, jambes croisées, regard sûr, une main qui se tient la tête, non plutôt sur un accoudoir, il commença à lire.

Enfin plutôt a tourné les pages en prenant un air absorbé car il lui était totalement impossible de se concentrer, il tourna le visage vers la grosse horloge qui reposait sur le bord de la cheminée. 23 h, elle ne tarderai pas a arriver.

Un léger toc-toc se fit entendre. Severus se redressa avant de lancer :

-Entrer c'est ouvert.

La lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit laissant place a Narcissa.

Il se leva et marcha lentement vers elle

-Bonjour Narcissa.

-Bonjour Severus

-Entre je t'en prie, veux tu boire quelque chose, j'ai demandé du café et des gâteaux aux elfes

Elle sourit devant son énervement

-Je te remercies Severus, alors comment vas-tu ?

Il lui indiqua un fauteuil

-Bien, je te remercie et toi ?

-Et bien ça va.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Narcissa, je …

-Oui

-Non, je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir blesser la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas une situation évidente pour moi. Tu me demandes de devenir ton amant, ton mari est au courant et tout te parait si naturel que ça m'a quelque peu déconcerté

-Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, je n'étais pas blesser et je comprends parfaitement ta réaction.

-J'ai tellement l'impression de ne plus te connaître. Tu étais si enjouée si chaleureuse alors que aujourd'hui tu es le parfait contraire

-Une Malfoy ne rit pas, une Malfoy ne montre pas ses sentiments, une Malfoy n'est pas heureuse. Je me protége Severus, je me protége de ces gens en adoptant la même posture qu'eux. En ne créant aucun conflit, je suis plus libre, ils ne me surveillent plus, me laissent faire ce dont j'ai envie car ils pensent m'avoir fait rentrer dans le moule ! Je veux pouvoir faire découvrir a mon fils, la beauté du monde, lui fait découvrir que la vie ne s'arrête pas au manoir et la seule solution c'est de m'adapter a eux. Maintenant qu'ils ont confiance, je peux tout me permettre.

-Ah, je te retrouve bien là ! Prête à te battre !

Elle croqua dans un gâteau.

-As-tu réfléchie à ma proposition ?

Il lui sourit et la fixa d'un regard goguenard

-Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question, ma belle !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu trouves ça délicat et romantique si je te dis oui, je veux bien coucher avec toi !!

Elle lui prit la main :

-Ton esprit cynique m'avait manqué mon cher !

-On a du mal a s'y habitué mais après on ne peut plus s'en passer.

En plongeant ces yeux pales dans le noir de ceux de Severus, elle sut que c'était gagné.

Il sera sa main un peu plus fort

-Lucius sait que tu es ici ?

-Non, il est chez ses parents

-Et ton fils ?

-Avec lui

-Tu as jusqu'à quelle heure ?

Elle regarda l'horloge

-Il me reste une petite heure

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Ca devrait suffire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il caressait lentement cette cascade de cheveux recouvrant son torse, ce qu'il avait pu rêver de cette instant mais même dans ces rêves les plus fous il ne c'était pas senti aussi bien.

-A quoi penses tu, Severus ?

-A vrai dire a rien de particulier et Merlin sait que c'est rare en ce moment.

Elle s'accouda sur lui

-Et d'habitude quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées, est ce qu'il y en quelques unes pour moi ?

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains

-Tu devrais savoir que tu hantes mon esprit depuis le jour ou tu m'as parlé !

Elle l'embrassa

-Je vais devoir y aller, Lucius ne va pas tarder

Et voilà le moment qu'il redoutait aller arriver d'ici peu, il desserra lentement son étreinte, elle le fixa

-Je t'en prie Severus, ne soit pas fâché

-Je ne le suis pas. Nous avons un accord, tu m'aimes, tu couches avec moi mais tu vis avec lui. Je m'y habituerais n'ait crainte, je saurais moi aussi me montrer froid et distant avec les autres.

Elle l'embrassa et se leva sans s'inquiéter de lui dévoiler son corps. Il la regarda, elle était belle pas simplement mignonne ou jolie non c'était une femme magnifique.

Il se leva à son tour et contre tout attente elle rougit, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est mon corps d'athlète qui te fait rougir

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Je me moque pas je m'étonne, comment as-tu conçu ton fils ?

Elle lui jeta un œil complice

-Dans le noir !!

Il éclata de rire suivi bientôt de celui de Narcissa !

-Ce que c'était bon de se sentir vivant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Narcissa arriva au manoir, elle enleva lentement sa cape et l'accrocha au porte manteau, ce que cette maison pouvait être calme.

Elle entra dans la cuisine; elle avait une petite faim. Elle ouvrit un placard

-Vous avez passé une agréable soirée ?

Narcissa sursauta et se retourna. Lucius était adossé à la porte d'entrée, pour une fois ses cheveux étaient lâcher, son regard et sa façon de se tenir indiqua à Narcissa que son cher et tendre mari était saoul.

-Oh Lucius, je ne vous avez pas vu. Que faites vous ici ? Vous ne deviez pas rendre visite à vos parents ?

-Je suis rentrer il y a peu de temps.

-Drago est couché ?

-Oui il s'est endormi sans problème. Les Lestrange étaient chez père et mère, ils ont également une fille du même âge que Drago, peut être est il temps de trouver une femme digne de ce nom a notre fils, qu'en pensez vous ?

Elle s'arrêta, il était hors de question que son fils subisse ce qu'elle avait subit !elle s'y opposerait !

-Lucius, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Vous avez raison Narcissa, notre fils mérite mieux qu'une Lestrange, nous verrons cela plus tard.

Narcissa soupira, ce n'était que parti remise, le sujet reviendrait prochainement sur le tapis.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, un gâteau a la main.

-Souhaitez vous boire quelque chose ?

-Je vous remercie mais non

Il la regarda quelques instants

-Quelle chance il a de vous rentre si heureuse.

Il se tourna et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte

-Rafraîchissez vous avant de dormir vous empestez son odeur !


	15. Chapter 15

Narcissa et Severus avaient pris l'habitude de se voir régulièrement. Severus avait réussi à paraître froid et distant avec l'ensemble de son entourage quand à Narcissa elle était si hautaine qu'elle était devenu un exemple pour le reste de la famille Malfoy !!

Lucius avait décidé depuis peu de prendre en main l'éducation de son fils. Drago arrivait sur ses 10 ans et son père estimait qu'il était tant pour lui d'en faire un homme. La première des résolutions fut de l'isoler des quartiers maternels. Sa chambre avait été transférer le matin même dans l'autre aile du château et cela malgré les cris, les pleurs de l'enfant et les supplications de sa mère.

Narcissa faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, les yeux pleins de larmes, les poings fermés de rage.

Lucius entra, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? comment ?

-Du calme Narcissa, il était grand temps pour Drago de se conduire en homme et plus en bébé

-Il n'a que 10 ans ! Comment voulez vous qu'il devienne un homme si vous ne le laisser pas vivre son enfance ?

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, c'est ainsi que j'ai étais élevé !

-C'est bien ce qui m'effraie, je n'ai pas envie que Drago vous ressemble.

Une main s'abattit sur sa joue

-Ne me manquez plus jamais de respect ! Drago sera élever a ma façon que vous soyez consentante ou pas ! Estimez vous heureuse que je ne procède pas pour tout ainsi !

Elle s'assit sur le lit et fixa son mari

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mon fils un être sans cœur, froid et distant !

Il la saisit par les bras

-Vous pensez réellement que je suis ainsi ? Pensez vous réellement qu'un homme sans cœur vous laisserait aller galvauder ailleurs, qu'un homme sans cœur vous laisserait en aimer un autre et fermerait les yeux sur votre infidélité.

-Lâcher moi vous me faites mal !

-Donnez moi une seule et bonne raison de vous lâcher ?

-Je … Je suis votre femme !

Il la fixa et la poussa sur le lit

-Alors comportez vous comme t'elle !

Il s'allongea sur elle et força la barrière des ses lèvres, elle éclata en sanglots

-Vous aviez promis, vous aviez promis..

-Vous venez de le dire vous-même je suis un homme froid et sans cœur !

-S'il vous plait, non, s'il vous plait !

Il arracha le haut de sa robe entraînant un cri de frayeur de Narcissa

Il lui assena une gifle

-Taisez vous !

-Maman ?

Lucius se leva d'un saut, Narcissa roula sur le coté et regarda vers la porte, Drago.

Son fils venait d'assister à la scène.

-Maman, est ce que ça va ?

Elle s'assit et tenta de se donner un peu de contenance

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, tout va bien

Lucius se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le bras

-Que fais tu là, je t'ai dit de rester dans tes appartements.

-Pére, j'ai peur tout seul, il y a plein de bruits

-Ne soit pas ridicule !

-Lucius laissez-le, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça vous !

-C'est mon fils !

-C'est un Malfoy et il est grand tant qu'il l'apprenne si il ne veut pas finir par ressembler a une donzelle !

Il tira Drago par le bras

-Maman, maman, je veux rester avec toi

-Cesses de tutoyer ta mére il n'y a que chez les second rang que l'on fait cela !

-MAMAN, MAMAN !

Narcissa se précipita dans le couloir

Elle attrapa le bras de son mari

-Laissez-le !

Il la repoussa avec une telle violence qu'elle tomba au sol sonner et ne put rien faire pour soulager son fils.


	16. Chapter 16

Trois mois étaient passés depuis cette scène, Elle n'avait pas vu Lucius ce jour là ni les jours qui suivirent. Elle avait essayé de rendre visite à Drago mais une armée d'amis de Lucius gardait les appartements fermés. Bellatrix avait approuvés les gestes de Lucius et Narcissa se demandait parfois si elle et son mari n'étaient pas amants. Quand à Severus, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps et le goût de lui écrire ou de lui rendre visite, il comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours

Elle était assise dans le patio lorsqu'elle vit Drago arrivé, elle se leva d'un bon

-Drago, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je vous remercie mère.

Elle le fixa surprise de cette réponse et elle vit ses yeux, deux pupilles glacées. Il n'y avait plus rien dans son regard.

Narcissa se releva, elle senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il avait réussi, il avait changé son petit garçon.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Je vous remercie mère mais je déjeune avec père sur le chemin de traverse.

Narcissa senti son cœur se briser, elle détourna son regard de cet enfant qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

-Drago es-tu prêt ?

-Oui père, je saluais mère.

-Oh Narcissa !

-Lucius

Lucius se tourna vers Drago

-Bien allons-y, les Parkinson vont nous attendre.

-Les Parkinson ?

-Oui Narcissa, leur fille Pansy a le même âge que Drago, nous avons convenus qu'ils se marieraient à leur majorité.

-Mais Lucius, ces enfants n'ont que dix ans.

-Je crois que l'arrangement entre nos parents c'est fait avant mon entrée à Poudlard vous étiez donc encore plus jeune que Drago.

-Vous auriez pu au moins m'en parler

-L'éducation de Drago ne vous regarde plus maintenant, je m'en charge !

-Mais …

-Silence, Drago épousera cette jeune fille le moment venu que vous le vouliez ou non. N'est ce pas Drago ?

-Oui père

Narcissa regarda son fils. Il baissa son regard. Elle l'avait perdu.

Le père et le fils sortirent de la pièce et Narcissa se retrouva seule d'un coup. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en se demandant comment il pouvait faire ça à son propre enfant.

La porte se rouvrit et la tête de Lucius apparu

-Oh Narcissa, j'ai omis de vous dire, Severus est passé il y a deux, trois mois, il souhaitait vous voir. Je l'ai reconduit en lui indiquant que nous ne souhaitions plus sa présence dans cette demeure. Bonne journée.

Narcissa se leva et attrapa la première chose à la portée de ses mains, ce fut une tasse qu'elle lança en direction de son mari en hurlant de rage

-Voyons Narcissa un peu de tenu, votre comportement n'est pas digne d'une dame de bonne famille

-Sortez, sortez immédiatement, laissez moi

-Je vous laisse mais ou que vous alliez soyer présente au dîner de ce soir, vos parents et votre charmante sœur nous font le plaisir de venir souper.

La porte se ferma de nouveaux, Narcissa bouillait, un bon nombre de noms d'oiseaux lui vinrent à l'esprit et même certains qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers montant a sa chambre, elle saisit une cape dans son armoire, pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononça

-Salon de Severus Rogue

Un pop sonore se fit entendre et elle se retrouva dans le salon du maître des potions.

Elle regarda autour, il n'y avait personne, elle se rendit dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

Elle examina la pièce autour d'elle, un vêtement attira son attention, elle se leva et le pris dans sa main. Le regardant l'air interloqué. Qu'est ce qu'un sous-vêtement de femme ne lui appartenant pas pouvait bien faire dans la chambre de son amant.

Et son esprit fit tilt d'un seul coup.

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible, je rêve, je vais me réveiller !

Une porte claqua dans la pièce d'a coté.

Narcissa avança dans le salon, le bout de tissus toujours a la main, les yeux rouges et les joues baignées de larmes.

Severus la fixa

-Narcissa ?

Elle renifla

-Pourquoi Severus, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Elle lui lança le tissu au visage

-Pourquoi ?

-Voilà prêt de 3 mois que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles, Narcissa ou étais tu ?

-Lucius a enfermé Drago pendant 3 mois, il a complètement changé mon fils, je ne le reconnais plus, il m'a battu, a failli me violer et toi tu vois quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je ne vois personne d'autre Cissa, je t'assure. Cette chose dit il en tendant vers Narcissa un soutien gorge rouge appartient a un cadeau de ton mari qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'envoyer une fille de joie avec comme message « pour remplacer ma femme ». De très bon goût je te l'accorde. Mais tu peux revenir sur ces histoires de il m'a battu et pratiquement violer.

Alors Narcissa s'assit et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passer comment il lui avait enlever Drago, comment il avait décider de le marier, les gifles que Lucius lui avait mit et Severus écouta, les poings se crispant, ses yeux se plissant de colère. Lorsque le jeune femme eut finit. Severus se leva

-Reste ici, je vais expliquer à ton mari ma façon de voir les choses.

-Non Severus, s'il te plait laisses, ça ne pourra être que pire, je t'en pris laisses.

-Narcissa, cet homme t'a battu !

-Je sais me défendre

-J'en doute, tu ne sais pas de quoi Lucius est capable

-Et je ne veux pas le savoir !

-Cissa !

-Severus, je t'en pris. Reste avec moi, prends moi dans tes bras, j'ai un dîner avec mes parents et ma chère sœur a affronter ce soir et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

-Bien

Il s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras, ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que l'heure du départ arrive, Narcissa se leva

-Fais attention a toi, Cissa

Elle l'embrassa prit de la poudre de cheminette et s'arrêta

-Dis moi Severus, il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas eu le bonheur d'assister a un repas en famille

-Pardon ?

-Viens dîner au manoir ce soir

-Mais tu es folle, ton mari va me tuer

-Oh que non, crois moi, il ne voudra pas perdre la face devant mes parents. Il veut la guerre il va l'avoir !

-Narcissa, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée !

-Severus, viens !

-Ok laisse moi le temps de me changer

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus et Narcissa arrivaient dans la salle du manoir.

Lucius accompagné de ses invités entra dans la pièce.

-Oh Lucius mon cher, Severus nous a fait la surprise de passer nous voir, il y a si longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu que je me suis permise de l'inviter a souper.

Narcissa fixait son mari, ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs

-Vous avez très bien fait ma chère.

Il s'avança vers Severus et lui tendit la main.

-Bonsoir Severus

-Lucius heureux de te revoir.

Il s'inclina devant les parents de Narcissa

-Mme Black, Mr Black

Puis se tourna vers Bellatrix

-Bella toujours aussi … charmante ?

Narcissa leur indiqua la table

-Si vous voulez bien prendre place.

Bien que l'ambiance soit glaciale, le dîner se passa sans encombre. Lorsque Severus prit congés, Narcissa le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, il l'embrassa sur le perron.

-A bientôt Narcissa, et ne met pas trois mois avant de me donner de tes nouvelles

-A bientôt Severus, merci pour ce soir.

Elle referma la porte en le regardant s'éloigner

-Je savais bien que tout cela était trop beau !

Narcissa sursauta

-Bella, par Merlin, tu m'as fait peur

-Tu pensais que c'était ton mari soeurette !

Narcissa sourit

-Pourquoi aurai je peur de mon mari, Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas si ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir embrasser Rogue !

-Je ne pense pas que mon mari est quoi que ce soit a dire !

-Vraiment, intéressant ! Et je peux te demander pourquoi ?

-Il serait mal venu de sa part de me faire la morale alors que lui-même a une aventure extra conjugale avec ma propre sœur !

Narcissa s'éloigna heureuse du petit effet qu'elle venait d'avoir. Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait a lui fermé son clapé !


End file.
